


Error de Cálculo

by TristenCalewoodStillnight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Gen, Good Slytherins, Good Tom Riddle, Hogsmeade, Hogwarts, Knights of Walpurgis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Potions Accident, Protective Slytherins
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristenCalewoodStillnight/pseuds/TristenCalewoodStillnight
Summary: Un día Tom Riddle se levantó con el presentimiento de un mal día. Lo ignoró. Grave error.(Durante una clase de pociones de su quinto año Tom Riddle se encontraba como compañero de Goyle y desde allí todo empezó a salir mal.)
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy & Tom Riddle
Kudos: 4





	1. Profes-

Fue durante una mañana de 1942 que Tom Riddle se levantó con el presentimiento de un mal día sobre su cabeza. Ignoró por completo la alarma.

Tenía razón.

Se levantó con ojos agudos en su entorno con cuidado sólo para notar que era demasiado tarde. Sólo tuvo tiempo para tomar una ducha rápida y dirigirse inmediatamente a clases sin desayunar.

Maldijo a la habitación vacía. Traidores.

De camino a su salón de clases arreglando su corbata y chaleco con cuidado se chocó dos veces con una hufflepuff risueña que esperaba que la acompañara a clases (y tuvo que hacerlo porque su maldita fachada tomó mucho como para arruinar eso ahora tan cerca de terminar) y un gryffindor que no dudó en intentar bromearlo (se llevó una terrible sorpresa con una serpiente de hierba en su bolsillo izquierdo).

La puerta estaba a punto de cerrarse cuando llegó. 

Sonrió con inocencia al profesor Slughorn quien con un brillo de complicidad (hizo una mueca para sus adentros) lo dejó pasar.

Por un momento pensó que ahí se había acabado su mal día.

Se equivocó otra vez.

Fue ubicado junto a Goyle de todas las personas quien era conocido como un absoluto fracaso pociones.

Tom sabía que su profesor se había asegurado que de alguna manera terminará como su compañero de clases. 

Ocultó su enojo y sonrió alentador a su compañero.

Todo fue bien al principio e incluso llegando al final todo estaba en calma. De vez en cuando girando para ver de reojo la poción a su lado que definitivamente no tenía el color adecuado.

Su poción estaba lista para entregar y mientras la embotellaba fue cuando todo se fue la infierno.

Sólo tuvo tiempo para girarse y mirar con horror el líquido espeso que volaba hacia su dirección y pronto no supo nada más cuando su mundo se puso negro.


	2. Desarrollo inesperado.

Nadie reaccionó por lo que parecieron horas. 

El humo del caldero quemado ardía los ojos de todos y oscurecía el salón de clases. 

Con ocasionales quejidos todos los alumnos confirmaron que estaban bien mientras el profesor Slughorn pasaba de mesa en mesa para verificar su salud. Abriendo la puerta con un gesto de su varita dejando que el humo se evapore lentamente llegó a la escena del crimen.

Goyle se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo con un parche oscuro de aspecto doloroso en su mejilla y las manos con forúnculos sangrantes.

No se veía grave, pero aún así después de verificarlo a fondo hizo que un compañero Slytherin lo acompañará a enfermería a tratar sus heridas.

Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando su pie chocó con el pie de la mesa tirando con un sonido seco el libro de instrucciones.

Con un suspiro de cansancio se arrodilló y se encontró de frente con un par de grandes ojos marrones.

Por un infinito segundo no dijo nada, observando con los ojos cada vez más abiertos como lentitud desgarradora una mano pequeña y regordeta arrastraba un cuerpo pequeño y pálido a la vista.

Fue entonces cuando el pandemónium explotó.

Todos se dieron cuenta rápidamente de la identidad del bebé.

\- ¿Tom? - susurró sorprendido.

El bebé solo contesto con una mirada que decía ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso? 

Fue cuando Abraxas Malfoy hizo su aparición apartando con suavidad a su profesor, tomando al bebé desnudo (con cuidado de tomar la túnica muy grande en el proceso) y acunando en brazos al bebé Tom Riddle.

Mientras los susurros no paraban de sonar en sus oídos no podía evitar pensar en la reprimenda del director cuando llegara a sus oídos que el genio residente de Hogwarts era actualmente un bebé.


	3. Esparcimiento

Tom Riddle oficialmente odiaba su vida.

Desde pequeño había odiado no poder hablar de manera correcta. Siempre esforzándose para avanzar en el aprendizaje autodidacto. Tomando todos los libros que podía. Absorbiendo como esponja las palabras y las fechas difíciles para su corta edad.

Tom era un genio. Tom era mejor que todos así que era natural ser bueno en todo lo que hacía.

Todo eso sólo para que a los 16 años, a nada de terminar su educación con notas sobresalientes como el mejor alumno de Hogwarts que se haya visto en el último siglo, terminar convertido en un bebé maldito.

Tom estaba seguro que el mundo lo odiaba. ¿Por qué no podía tener la suerte que todos tenían? ¿Por qué tenía que ser huérfano y pobre? ¿Por qué tenía que carecer de todo lo que los demás gozaban? 

Para su completo horror Tom sintió lágrimas de ira recorrer su pequeño rostro de bebé. 

¡Tom tenía un mejor control que este! 

-

Media hora después en la enfermería siendo observado con intensidad por sus profesores y la enfermera no pudo evitar que un puchero se asomara.

Aburrido de la charla entre los adultos empezó a jugar con sus pies y se encontró a si mismo riendo de la forma en la que se movían.

De repente sus dedos de los pies se movieron y sus ojos marrones se abrieron en consternación. 

Escuchó una risita provenir desde donde se encontraban sus profesores y se giró para ver a todos mirándolo con alegría apenas cubierta en los ojos.

Dándose cuenta lo que había estado haciendo se sonrojó furiosamente hasta las orejas.

Por Merlín, ya actuaba como un bebé.

Alguien que lo salve de esta tortura.

\- 

Después de deliberar durante horas se decidió que como Tom aún se encontraba ahí (sí, Tom no era tonto, muchas gracias) podía asistir a clases con un acompañante o en su caso una escuadra completa. 

(Puede que esa decisión se haya dado sólo porque Tom lloró hasta cansarse para poder ir a clases ¿Está bien?)

Cuando tocó elegir a quien acompañaría a Tom hasta encontrar una cura para revertir su cambio se encontró que la enfermería estaba abarrotada de Slytherin's.

Abraxas fue, por supuesto, el único al que dejó tomarlo en brazos.

Tom no iba a admitir a nadie más que a si mismo que Abraxas tenía unos brazos realmente cómodos y cálidos, ideales para él que solía tener una temperatura baja.

Fue así que Abraxas se convirtió en su guardián.


	4. Abraxas, el guardián.

Tom estaba horrorizado. 

Se encontraban de camino a clases y ya odiaba su nueva vida de bebé.

No podía creer que se encontrara en un portabebes (idea de Abraxas).

Abraxas Malfoy estaba tan muerto cuando cambie de vuelta.

Al menos su ropa de bebé era de mejor calidad que su ropa normal. Para su vergüenza incluso su pañal era de lujo, más que su propia ropa interior.

Así que sí, Tom estaba cómodo (y también muy sonrojado) y relativamente feliz, pero eso no significaba que quería quedarse así.

Sí, sería bueno tener estos lujos. Iba a tomar lo que pudiera mientras aún tuviera esta forma.

Nunca se dio cuenta que la leche supiera tan bien y que de hecho la papilla era pasable para su pequeño estómago. 

Por supuesto que vómito todo sobre Avery cuando supo que le habían dado por desayuno leche materna. Aún así no dejaban de verlo como si fuera un querubín.

Punto para Tom.

Llegaron al salón de clases y para su sorpresa Abraxas lo colocó en su silla y se sentó a su lado justo después de colocar hechizos para mantenerlo seguro.

Se sintió cálido por dentro cuando vio el cuidado de su secuaz. 

Nadie había hechos algo parecido por él antes. Probablemente solo lo hacía para ganar más puntos cuando volviera a la normalidad y fuera ascendido.

Esto de ser un señor oscuro en ascenso era complicado.

Dumbledore entró en la habitación y sonriendo con ese exasperante brillo en sus ojos tomó lista.

Con alegría por los nuevos acontecimientos esperó con impaciencia a llegar a la letra R.

Llegando al nombre de Tom miró por toda la habitación hasta aterrizar en su lugar donde una mano pequeña y regordeta se agitaba mientras su cuerpo suave se paraba en la silla mientras la otra mano estaba sobre la mesa.

(Puede o no Abraxas agarrar sus piernas para detener su tembloroso cuerpo de una caida espantosa)

Maldita sea ¿Cómo hacían los bebés para hacer esto? Era tan cansador.

Y luego tuvo que abrir la boca. 

Una serie de balbuceos salió de su boca sin dientes. Seguro que nada de eso sonaba como "Aquí estoy, profesor Dumbledore". 

Sin disimular la risa en sus ojos Dumbledore pidió silencio a las chicas que lo arrullaban cerca, mirándolo con corazones en sus ojos.

Tom no reprimió sus escalofríos.

Y la clase pasó así, con la constante risa de los chicos y arrullos bajos de las chicas.

Que vergüenza. 

Tom ya quería que este día acabara.


	5. Practicando.

Ser un bebé es más difícil de lo que alguna vez pensó.

No sólo era terriblemente complicado hablar, sino que intentar pararse era todo un desafío.

En cualquier momento Tom amaría un desafío, pero no cuando amenazaba su dignidad.

Hasta ahora se golpeó el rostro dieciséis veces seguidas en sus intentos de pararse sobre sus pies demasiado gordos y tuvo seis ataques de llanto antes de ser levantado y mecido por Avery.

Sorprendentemente se quedó dormido en brazos de su compañero y cuando despertó la habitación estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

Su estómago rugió y sus ojos marrones se llenaron de lágrimas.

Gimoteo una, dos, tres y cinco veces más antes de que la habitación se iluminó por completo.

La cabeza de Aiden Avery con saliva en su mejilla llamó su atención en su derecha y un bostezo de su izquierda lo hizo girar encontrando a un Abraxas Malfoy con el cabello estirado como si hubiera sido electrocutado antes de ir a por Tom.

-Debe tener hambre, no creo que haya comido algo desde la mañana. - Avery murmuró frotando su ojo con cansancio.

Un minuto ¿Qué? ¿Acaso se perdió todas las clases? 

Abraxas suspiró y estiró el brazo, tomando suavemente el cuerpo de Tom. Acunando contra su pecho la cabeza con pequeños mechones de cabello rizado, tarareando contra su oído y calmando de a poco su respiración agitada.

-Eso es, eres un buen bebé. - susurró a la diminuta persona en sus brazos, las comisuras de su boca estirando hacia arriba.

Tom era en verdad un bebé adorable. 

Cualquiera podía ver eso. 

Tenía una linda cabeza redonda llena de cortos rizos oscuros, unas grandes mejillas sonrosadas que acentuaban sus enormes ojos marrones que se iluminaban cuando reía por alguna tontería y formaban una medialuna con abanicos de pestañas largas y negras, con marcados hoyuelos pegados permanente en su rostro angelical.

Tom era la viva imagen de la inocencia infantil.

No era de extrañar que fuera arrullado constantemente por las mujeres (y sí, incluyendo sus profesoras que se sonrojaban cuando se daban cuenta de sus acciones).

El bebé en sus brazos gimió y se retorció en sus brazos.

Aiden miró a Abraxas, alzando una ceja ante su expresión de ojos brillantes en dirección a su compañero empequeñecido.

Entrecerrando los ojos, preguntó:

-¿Ya estás practicando para cuando te cases y tengas mini-Malfoy? - se rió entre dientes cuando Abraxas miró para otro lado avergonzado hasta la médula.

-Voy a rezar para que Tom nunca recuerde esto. - murmuró apretando su agarre, no pudiendo evitar querer cuidarlo.

-¿Te encargas tú entonces? - miró al bebé que se encontraba cómodamente dormido otra vez en los brazos del frío rubio.

-Sí, eso creo. - Miró dudoso a su compañero - Ve a dormir, Aiden. Mañana tienes pociones a primera hora y necesitas estar enfocado. 

Bostezo fuerte, mirando a su amigo y después de pensarlo detenidamente asintió y caminó hasta su propia cama.

Deseando buenas noches en voz baja apagó la luz.

Abraxas por otro lado miró la acurrucada forma que estaba contra su pecho y preguntandose si Tom lo matara o lo tortuara primero giró hacia su cama.

Con cuidado dejó caer al bebé en la cama y trepó hasta su lado y con el pie estirado atrajo las calientes mantas acolchadas, tapándose a sí mismo y a Tom hasta las orejas arrastró hacia su pecho al bebé.

Dudó, pero finalmente colocó un beso casto en la frente de su amigo.

-Buenas noches, Tom.

Y apagó la luz restante.


	6. El peor San Valentín.

Habían pasado meses desde el acontecimiento que arruinó la vida del famoso Tom Riddle.

Y aquel era un día que nadie nunca olvidaría.

Era el día en el que Tom Riddle hizo el mayor berrinche de la historia.

Esa mañana del catorce de febrero, comúnmente conocido como San Valentín empezó bien.

Los alumnos de todo el castillo se levantaron temprano ansiosos por ver que traería el día, si les enviarían chocolates o recibirían un beso.

Debería haber estado bien, pero no lo estaba.

Mientras que en el castillo todos los alumnos y profesores se levantaron de buen humor, en la mazmorra de Slytherin la cosa era diferente.

Esa mañana Tom se había levantado de mal humor. 

Ni las cosquillas de Nott, los regalos de Avery o los increíbles abrazos de Abraxas pudieron calmarlo.

Tom lloró desde el primer momento que abrió los ojos.

Quejándose intentó moverse en la cama solo para terminar cayendo de costado en el suelo alfombrado.

Por supuesto que en cuanto escucharon su llanto aumentar se alarmaron al levantarse y verlo tirado en el suelo.

Sorprendentemente no fue ni Aiden, ni Abraxas, ni siquiera Adrian el que lo levantó. Fue Rigel Lestrange.

Rigel lo examinó con ojo crítico antes de asentir y extenderlo como una ofrenda a Abraxas.

Tom calmó su llanto solo para fruncir el ceño ante su expresión y abrió los brazos para recibir a su guardián.

Con un beso en la cabeza empezó el día en Slytherin.

Tom no paraba de quejarse durante el camino hasta el punto que intentaron dosificarlo con poción para dormir colocada en su leche (que afortunadamente no tomó, demasiado concentrado en su dolor).

Dio un manotazo con mirada severa a Avery, quien intentó tomar la tostada en su plato.

Era suya, su tostada. No podía obtenerla, incluso si Tom no podía comerla.

Luego en camino a clases Tom sintió un dolor intenso recorrerlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Se retorció en su lugar e intentó con todas sus fuerzas no llorar frente a sus compañeros.

Dumbledore mirando de reojo al inquieto bebé de cara roja viéndose diminuto en su asiento de tamaño adulto.

Finalmente cuando la clase terminó fue cuando dejó salir su llanto.

Inmediatamente sus guardianes auto-designados corrieron con Tom en brazos a la enfermería. Llamando a gritos a la matrona Helena, sus voces mezcladas entre súplicas por ayuda y amenazas de muerte si no aparecía.

Fue por pura suerte que la enfermera había salido temprano del gran comedor, estando disponible desde el momento en que llegaron.

Con los ojos abiertos Nott colocó con cuidado a Tom en la camilla blanca y sin una mirada más la mujer hizo ademán con su varita, evitando que vean a su compañero y lo estresen.

Con otro gesto de su mano, utilizo uno de los objetos especiales para llamar a los docentes. En menos de diez minutos todos se encontraban frente al bebé rojo con aspecto de sufrimiento.

Dippet miró preocupado a la forma pequeña acurrucada, mientras que sus profesores alternaban entre la ansiedad y el enojo con la creencia de que había sido hechizado por algún adolescente celoso.

Dumbledore por su parte miró en silencio como Tom se retorcía en su lugar aún boca abajo dejando ver sus orejas y parte de su mejilla de color carmesí. Pudo ver lágrimas secas desde su ubicación y no evitó que la ansiedad lo invadiera.

¿Acaso alguno de los estudiantes celosos de Tom había tomado este momento en el que estaba indefenso para atentar contra su vida? ¿Había sido hechizado? ¿Pociones? ¿Polvos?

Estaban en los bordes de sus asientos cuando la matrona Helena salió detras de la cortina blanca después de haberlos echado y prohibido interferir en su examen.

Con aspecto solemne salió a dar la noticia.

-Se ven como si alguien hubiera muerto - Helena dijo, mirando las expresiones de sus colegas y los pocos Slytherins que se habían arreglado para quedarse - El señor Riddle está bien, pero...

Un coro de "¡Gracias a Merlín!" Y otras frases explotó en sus oídos.

-Como decía, el señor Riddle está en excelentes condiciones aparte de la falta de alimentos consumidos en las últimas cuatro horas. 

Abraxas (por supuesto) carraspeó confundido.

-¿Entonces por qué lloraba Tom? - Él pronunció las palabras que todos tenían en mente.

Helena giró en su lugar y tomó en brazos al bebé dormido.

-¿Ven sus encías? Aquí - señaló con el dedo suavemente - Están rosadas, eso significa que Tom tendrá sus primeros dientes de leche.

-Maldición.

Nadie pudo replicar por el lenguaje vulgar de Nott.


	7. Rigel, el héroe.

La vista que saludo a Lestrange cuando abrió los ojos nunca fue la esperada.

Mientras que estaba acostumbrado al caos por las mañanas debido al excesivo interés de Abraxas por su apariencia (hasta el punto de levantarse a las cinco solo para arreglar su cabello mañanero).

¿Otros días fueron un caos? Sí, definitivamente.

Nada como este tumulto. 

Y en el centro de todo un bebé sonriente con un diente creciente asomando. 

El bebé notando su mirada le sonrió más ampliamente, metiendo su mano izquierda en su boca y toqueteando sus encías.

Miró a Abraxas cuya expresión de horror destacaba en su rostro rojo en contraste con el pelo rubio. Sollozando ante unos mechones de cabello caídos.

Nott miraba en estado de shock su cabello azul en el espejo, mientras que Avery corría por la habitación luchando contra una cosa que se movía y a juzgar por la vista que recibió estaba perdiendo.

Alzó una ceja esperando hasta que los sollozos de Abraxas disminuyeran en volumen, suspirando todo el tiempo.  
Cuando vio la boca de Nott abrirse con la garganta estirándose y cuerdas vocales preparándose, se lanzó hacia su varita y atacó.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita paralizó a Avery y a su criatura salvaje que se veía muy sospechosamente como el oso de peluche que Mulciber había insistido que los bebés necesitan y Tom había recibido hace dos semanas.

Miró con cautela la bola felpuda y sus furiosos ojos negros y decidió que era demasiado joven para tener migraña.

(Y también, en secreto, pensó que era demasiado viejo para lidiar con juguetes infantiles que se movían por su cuenta.)

Con cansancio se giró en su lugar y apuntó esta vez a Nott, resolviendo su pequeño problema capilar.

Adrian Nott suspiró de alivió, antes de recordar a Abraxas con quién compartió el desafortunado destino. Miró con preocupación a su rubio amigo cuya máscara estoica había perecido junto con su cabello prístino.

Abraxas por otra parte estaba gimoteando (él lo negará luego, por supuesto), una mano estirada en forma de puño con una bola de pelo rubio dentro y la otra sostenía la cabeza con melancolía. Si Rigel fuera un ser menor hubiera entrecerrado los ojos y asegurado que había una nube negra sobre la cabeza parcialmente calva de su amigo. Como no lo era, se encogió de hombros y se acercó.

Con curiosidad miró la cabeza inclinada y ahogó la risa antes de que pudiera escapar.

La parte posterior de la cabeza de Abraxas estaba bien, el problema era cuando más se acercaba a su frente. Donde antes era un revoltijo ordenado de mechones largos, ahora solo pocas hebras de cabello habían sobrevivido. A mitad de la cabeza el pelo se hacía escaso, más fino y quebradizo y se partía, dejando su cabeza brillante como aquellas bolas que vio usar a los Muggles una vez.

Abraxas, como si hubiera escuchado su risa silenciosa, se giró y lo miró con furia. Sin embargo las dagas en sus ojos no hicieron nada más que provocar un resoplido, mientras intentaba evitar reír y al mismo tiempo hacer un contra-hechizo terminó teniendo un ataque de tos.

Al final, no fue Rigel Lestrange quien salvo el día. Mulciber, sin duda atraído por el repentino silencio después de la epidemia, ingresó a la habitación solo para encontrar a sus compañeros de casa mirando con rostros incrédulos al siempre serio heredero Lestrange quien sufría un doloroso caso de tos. 

Notando el cabello rubio en el suelo y una figura estirada sobre la cama rápido como el viento juntó los puntos y corrió hacia la sala común, espantando a unos niños de segundo año del sofá se agachó y empujó hasta poder ver el alijo de pociones ilegales que los Slytherin de último año reponian mensualmente.

Agradecido voló escaleras arriba y tirándose sobre Abraxas, obligó al renuente Malfoy a darse la vuelta y tiró el contenido de la botella de vidrio en la boca abierta.

En menos de dos minutos Abraxas Malfoy se encontraba recostado sobre un lecho de su característico cabello, una barba abultada y un bigote espeso haciendo juego. 

Mulciber sonrió, alzando las manos al mismo tiempo que buscaba todas las salidas posibles.

-MULCIBER, ESTAS MUERTO.

Sí, es una buena manera de empezar el día.


	8. Primeros pasos.

El problema de convertirse en un bebé no es que te cambien los pañales otra vez, ni que tengas incómodos horarios de sueños. Tom insiste en que el maldito problema es la magia.

Tom estaba acostumbrado a tener su magia bajo control, en un firme agarre.

Ahora como bebé es como si hubiera retrocedido enormemente. Todo su trabajo destruido.

Y sí quizás había provocado algo de caos. No había sido intencional hacer que el pelo de Abraxas comenzara a caerse, ni que el pelo de Adrián se volviera azul o hacer cobrar vida a su oso de peluche llamado Apofis.

De acuerdo, quizás un poco sí. Pero tenía una excusa para sus acciones menos que amigables.

En primer lugar Abraxas había tratado de bañarlo, prefería seguir siendo limpiado con hechizos específicos para ello antes que lo toquen pero la enfermera había decidido que eso no era muy bueno para su cutis delicado que necesitaba limpiarse manualmente.  
Nott había sacado su manta favorita de su alrededor como último recurso y había tratado de levantarlo a la fuerza mientras Abraxas jadeaba de horror en el fondo. Por último, Avery había tratado de sacar de sus brazos a su muy querido oso de peluche, lo que lo llevó a desear que su amigo cobrará vida e intentara atentar contra su compañero de habitación.

Al final nadie había sufrido un daño duradero, más que Abraxas y su orgullo herido. Todo estuvo bien y fue gracias a Mulciber.

Tom no sabía si atacarlo o agradecerle por ello. Por un lado había arruinado su trabajo y había contrarrestado los efectos de sus travesuras, por otro había ayudado y al mismo tiempo demostrado su lealtad hacia su corte y por ende al mismo Tom.

Lo decidiría más tarde. Ahora Tom debería buscar una manera de recibir el perdón de sus secuaces. No era porque le agradaban, sólo era conveniencia.

Después de cuatro horas, diez maldiciones balbuceantes y dos abrazos el sistema jerárquico volvió a su estado normal.  
Pero ahora había otro problema.

Sus piernas.

Sus piernas pequeñas, gordas e inútiles.

Tom había intentado contra todo pronóstico volver a caminar, lo que resultó en un mucho llanto y mocos, incluyendo dos manos magulladas.

Suspiró exasperado ante el recuerdo de su fracaso, volando un rizo que se escapaba de desordenado hábitat natural.

Ese era otro problema que pensaría más tarde.

Ahora, sus piernas.

Una mirada determinada se fijó en su rostro infantil y con esfuerzo, manos en la pequeña mesa de la sala común como apoyo, forzó sus brazos a trabajar.

Claramente algo hizo mal, porque su cara conectó con el suelo alfombrado.

Sin dejar oportunidades a que alguien lo levante, Tom flexionó sus piernas temblorosas para quedar arrodillado y sin usar sus manos de apoyo esta vez, se levantó.

Con las piernas levemente flexionadas y su postura encorvada es como pudo levantarse por su cuenta por primera vez.

En la sala común un silencio sepulcral tomó lugar.

Cada uno de los ojos fijos en el bebé que se movía despacio, pero determinado. Abraxas miró con ansiedad a Tom, como si tuviera miedo de se estrellara con la mesa y se abriera la cabeza sin remedio; Aidan por otro lado miraba con entusiasmo palpable y a su lado Adrián contenía la respiración. 

Rigel miró con la cabeza inclinada desde el otro lado de la habitación al bebé que se acercaba con ojos codiciosos a él.

Esto hubiera totalmente conmovedor si a mitad de camino Tom no se hubiera caído de boca.

Abraxas saltó de su asiento justo cuando Tom miró hacia atrás con intenciones asesinas.

Se detuvo en seco y retrocedió.

Tom tomó ese momento y se levantó con rapidez.

Y antes de lo que cualquiera podría esperar se encontraba frente a Lestrange, fijandolo en su lugar con una mirada anhelante en la mano izquierda del mayor.

Y arrebató la pluma de azúcar de la mano antes de tirarse al regazo del adolescente.


	9. Tom está tramando.

Todos quedaron en estado de shock al ver al bebé Tom subir voluntariamente al regazo de Rigel Lestrange, el conocido rival de Tom en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

Mientras tanto Tom estaba chupando con felicidad la pluma de azúcar que se derretía en su boca. 

¿Rigel? Él estaba mirando con no un poco de incomodidad en sus ojos al bebé de brillantes ojos marrones que se giraba cada vez que Rigel hacia un movimiento para dejarlo en el suelo.

Merlín, en que estaba pensando...

Abraxas por otro lado estaba frunciendo el ceño hacia cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar en su dirección. 

¿Cómo se atrevía ese tonto de Lestrange a robarle a Tom? 

Había tenido durante semanas la atención del bebé cómo para que un bueno para nada se lo lleve lejos. Había trabajado muy duro, ¿de acuerdo?

Se enfurruño aún más en su asiento, lanzando dagas por sus ojos mientras que sus compañeros se alejaban de manera sutil de él.

Tom disfrutaba la atención. 

¿Qué podía decir? Era algo así como un hombre sediento cuando se trataba de la atención y el afecto de sus desafortunadas víctimas.

Tom sabía que era encantador y no dudaba en utilizar esa habilidad con aquellos de los que requería algo. Hacer que personas como Mulciber o Rockwood, conocidos extremistas de sangre pura, se inclinen ante él y sus deseos era algo que lo hacía temblar de regocijo.

Abraxas era diferente, él había podido sentir su poder y había sido cauteloso. Su cortesía era la única razón por la que no había sido traumatizado como aquellos que lo habían molestado en sus primeros años escolares.  
Avery y Nott eran pequeños seguidores, eran como hienas intentando imitar a los lobos. Las hienas tenían lo suyo, pero contra un verdadero depredador eran esencialmente inútiles. Había logrado ponerlos bajo su pulgar y con ellos a todos los Slytherin, no habían sido un reto.

Rigel Lestrange lo era.

Había negado descaradamente cualquier relación mandamás-esclavo. 

¿Quién se creía que era? Negándolo de esa manera. 

Se preguntó durante horas lo que debía hacer para hacerlo rogar, hacerlo suplicar.

Tom podría salivar ante la simple idea, pero hacerlo mientras está en el regazo de quién quiere conquistar no es lo más sensato e incluso como bebé sabe que no podría salirse con la suya.

Era tan difícil volver ser un bebé.

Tan pequeño, gordo e indefenso ante los ataques.

Se preguntó por enésima vez como es que podía tener tanta grasa en sus mejillas, era como si fuera una ardilla con un arsenal almacenado en su cavidad bucal.

O sus manos para el caso.

Miró con una mueca petulante esos globos en forma de manos, recordando con pesar a sus antiguas extremidades largas y delgadas.

Era como si hubieran forzado la mente de un veterano de la guerra en un cuerpo infantil que no había sufrido los daños que se retrataban en su mente.

Sus pensamientos eran incontrolables donde antes podía organizarlos con facilidad, sus emociones eran exteriorizados con más frecuencia que nunca y su magia se salía como una fuga de gas, como si nunca hubiera pasado horas meditando y trabajando hasta el cansancio para mantener en un agarre férreo.

El desconcierto ante su situación y la angustia ante su destino. El desconocimiento.

Tom odiaba con pasión todo lo que ese incidente se llevó.

Pero entonces, también había traído cosas que nunca había esperado. Cómo la calidez que los brazos de Abraxas traían y los besos cálidos en sus mejillas que eran depositados con distracción en su regordeta cara, casi como si lo hubieran hecho toda la vida.

No lo había anticipado, pero de alguna manera eran apreciados. Sentía un cosquilleo recorrer su cuerpo y como un lazo de tela fino (como aquel que robó a la matrona del orfanato cuando cosía en su juventud) se movía como una serpiente alrededor de su corazón. Su suavidad provocando cosas que no entendía y hacia que todo fuera agradable.

Se sentía más lleno y caliente que en toda su vida. Y por primera vez ya no era frío.

Así que no le importó saltar en el regazo de Lestrange, acomodarse en las piernas de muslos gruesos por el quidditch que lo mantenían a salvo y se amoldaban a su cuerpo diminuto.  
No le importó hundirse en los brazos de Malfoy y definitivamente no le importó dejarse besar mientras le daban su leche o le daban aquella papilla horrible.

Sólo sabía que era dulce y tan cálido que no quería soltarlo.

Eso era todo.

Si Tom tiene que pasar toda una vida como un bebé con seguridad podía decir que no le importaria siempre y cuando pueda seguir quedándose con todo lo que se le ofrecía.

Así que se acurrucó en su lugar predeterminado en las piernas de su antiguo rival y tramó.


	10. El origen de Lord Voldemort.

Ser o no ser.

Esa es la cuestión.

Tom se preguntó por enésima vez que había estado pensando cuando creyó por un infinitesimal de segundo que ser un bebé era algo bueno.

¡No hay nada bueno! Era baboseado por las mujeres y sus besos húmedos y pintado hasta más allá del reconocimiento facial básico por lápiz labial que se pegaba como una garrapata.

El horror.

Merlín bendiga a Abraxas Malfoy y tenga piedad de él. Tom lo mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

Ya podía imaginar cómo sería.

Pasos duros, pero sigilosos lo seguían. El sonido de la tela arrastrándose en la piedra irregular y la respiración lenta. El hambre dándose a conocer en la mirada oscura que seguía sus pasos.

Abraxas corrió y se escondió en el salón de transformaciones, agarrando su pecho con fuerza evitando que la sangre circule en sus manos ya pálidas.

Su respiración agitada y la lengua seca con débiles rastros de saliva pastosa envolviendo su apéndice.

El sudor recorriendo las sienes y cayendo en el cuello rojo.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de una patada y Abraxas se puso rígido como un militar sabiendo que sería decapitado. Miró con miedo la puerta abierta y frunció el ceño cuando el vacío lo saludó.

Sintió algo cálido y mojado tocar su tobillo y miró hacía abajo, y allí en todo su esplendor estaba Tom.

Tom de unos pocos meses, Tom de rizos rebeldes y dentadura apenas saliendo a relucir, mordiendo su tobillo ferozmente y mirando con ojos furiosos.

Un minuto, qué...

Así no se supone que sería.

El murmullo ahogado por el pecho de una mujer lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Tom iba a matar a Abraxas Malfoy, lo haría.

(Todos sabíamos que no lo haría realmente, Abraxas era el único que entendía que no porque fuera un bebé deseaba tomar leche materna.)

(Y puede que también extrañará abrazarlo.)

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del castillo.

-Demonios, Demonios, Demonios...- Un tal Adrián Nott estaba caminando por las mazmorras de Slytherin. Mirando en cada rincón posible, bajo los adoquines sobresalientes y detrás de cada cuadro que encontraba a su paso.

Abraxas iba a matarlo. No iba a matarlo rápido, probablemente primero lo cortaría en cubitos después lo uniría con ayuda de los hechizos de Prince (ese chico que parece un poco perturbado con una cortina de cabello ocultando sus ojos negros) y después lo usaría como parte de su práctica de tiro al blanco.

Sí era sincero consigo mismo estaba omitiendo muchas de las cosas que Abraxas podría infligir.

Puede ser bastante encantador y con una reputación impecable ante los estudiantes y los maestros, al igual que Tom, pero era cruel e implacable cuando se lo necesitaba.

No por nada había sido uno de los estudiantes más importantes dentro del club de duelo escolar, y luego siendo buscado por varios profesionales solo había afirmado ese hecho.

Abraxas era la mano derecha de Tom, quién era conocido como un sanguinario líder. Ser parte de los Caballeros es un honor, algo que tienes que ganar y debes luchar constantemente para mantener el puesto, no había sido regalado y ni un solo galeón podría comprar el puesto en el grupo.

Carrow y Macnair eran un claro ejemplo de ello, luego haber intentado comprar un lugar y actuar como si se lo merecieran. Recordaba como habían plantado una bolsa de galeones cada uno y como Tom los había tomado (susurrando había dicho con un brillo cómplice que era su botín de guerra), y había dicho con expresión seria que debían mostrar su valor y que estarían bajo prueba.

No habían durado ni tres semanas bajo el escrutinio de los caballeros y su líder, los caballeros habían ideado pruebas de valor y lealtad imposibles de fallar para aquellos que desean unirse (lo que habían fallado de manera tan brutal que había hecho caer su mandíbula), luego como una manera de redimir tu fracaso en las tareas hechas por los caballeros se les daba la única oportunidad de batirse en duelo con Tom.

Adrián había adorado a Tom desde el momento que vio poner en su lugar a Gibbon y Rowle quienes habían estado acosando sin parar a quien conocían como un pobre huérfano sangre sucia.

Esa noche había sido importante, pudo ver de primera mano lo que la pura intención podía lograr. 

Esa misma noche había dividido a los Slytherin y también habían llegado a una resolución.

Nadie quería a Tom en su contra.

Adrián lo había adorado, él luego lo había venerado.

Cómo Tom se había movido, rápido sobre sus pies y como había golpeado duro y sin la más mínima pena en sus ojos. No cuando los mantenía llorando bajo sus pies por la maldición de pesadilla y no cuando el fuego había reflejado en su rostro angelical mientras hacía una parodia de la quema de brujas.

Había aterrorizado a todos ver lo que un simple niño de tercer año podía lograr. Había aterrorizado a todos pasar de ser los cazadores a ser las presas.

Entonces de la noche a la mañana Tom Riddle había pasado de ser un sucio y pobre huérfano sin nombre a ser uno de los miembros más respetados de la casa.

Sin embargo los caballeros no había empezado de la noche a la mañana, había sido gradual.

Un saludo aquí y allá, ayuda espontánea y regalos que buscaban aprobación. 

Y entonces un día cuando se había acercado a Tom por ayuda en la biblioteca, cuando con decisión se había acercado a pedirle que lo dejara unirse al grupo que se había formado bajo la atenta mirada de todos pasó.

Esa tarde Tom le había dicho que sí, Adrián Nott podía unirse bajo una condición.

"-Llamame Lord Voldemort."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se suponía que este capítulo sería divertido y esponjoso, pero las cosas se descontrolaron un poco. Espero que lo disfruten (quien sea que lea esto).
> 
> Sí te gustó no dudes en dejar tu comentario, ayudan muchísimo aunque no lo parezca.
> 
> Psdt: ¡Lamento las fallas ortográficas y gramáticas!


End file.
